The Helmeted Companion of Dovahkiin
by Adventurer Of The Sky's Rim
Summary: When a teenager dies and gets sucked into a video game, he gets the chance to change his life to how he wants to live it. He will make powerful enemies and passionate friends, and will do more than he ever thought possible. And there will be one friend to stand beside him through all of it, thick and thin. Maybe, if he plays his cards right, he will love this new life...and woman.
1. Chapter 1

"Yah! Suck it, Alduin!" I said as I finally killed him with my sword, affectionately named 'Rose' for her beauty. Plus, she had roses-with the added thorns-stabbed onto the blade's jagged edges. But alas, it seemed as if my character's journey was not over. I started hearing Alduin's voice again through the speakers, even though he was already dead.

"Did you really think that this was going to be that easy? Hah, foolish mortal, you should not have meddled in the affairs of this universe..." __Huh? Dovahkiin is from another universe now? SWEET! I didn't even need a super advanced nano-molecular something-or-the-other doo-dad to play. Hehehe, Emmett Brown sucks too!__ "No, not Dovahkiin you idiot. YOU. As in the one sitting on that strange...something, in the room with the magical thing of sight and control, listening to me." __Ummm. What in the literal divines...?__ "As I said, you shouldn't have intervened with my plans. By placing a dovahkiin in this world, you ultimately, as I have heard you say before, 'screwed me over'. Did I use that in the correct context? I couldn't tell. That doesn't matter. What does matter, though, is that now, I shall intervene with your plans. You were going to kill me, and then relax and not be the dovahkiin for a while, maybe even go 'play a different video game', right? Well, now you can't. I am going to send you right back to the beginning of this, and make sure that terror rules over all. Have a good day, and goodbye. Actually, wait. Don't have a good day, and I will see you very, very soon. Muahahahahaha!"

 _ _Well then. Ummm. Crap, now what?__ I thought to myself, _ _Maybe I will just go to sleep. Yah, that sounds good.__ Those thoughts were proceeded with a few clicks and the sound of a computer shutting down.

So, I went up to bed, thinking that I was either hallucinating or the game had a massive joke at the end. I thought that maybe I shouldn't start a new game for a while, so I wouldn't have to think about Alduin for a bit. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about Skyrim anytime soon.

To put it lightly-and I mean feather in outer space light-I was dead wrong. What was to come was quite possibly the last thing I would ever expect to happen.

 **Later that night...**

"Hello."

"GAH!" I shouted, very startled. "Who's there? Come out!"

"It is of no use for you to see me. It is not needed, as it will not increase or decrease the chances of your success in that which is being asked of you." A strange voice came back.

I was really confused already, and not even 15 seconds into the conversation. "Umm...okay, well, who are you, exactly?" I then realized how dark it was in my room. The darkness was not normal, as even at midnight, some light was always flowing through the window, either by neighboring lights or the moon.

"I am Bormah, or in your tongue, Akatosh. And yes, it is unusually dark. That is because...well, you're dead. I am unsure as to how, but Alduin has extended his soul from your 'video game' into you, and it killed you in your sleep. You weren't a dragonborn, so your soul couldn't handle it, therefore being forcefully ejected from your body, in turn killing you. Now, when that happened, his soul got stuck in between our worlds. On one hand, it was getting pulled to the soul cairn, but on the other, it was trying to stay here, causing me to have to take action. I fear this was his plan all along, and we must now use it against him. I have to send you to the beginning of the story, when the dovahkiin was going to be executed. However, there will be one major difference throughout. You will be there. You will help shape the dragonborn's path now. Or, if you are in that way of thinking, you may help Alduin. The choice is yours. There are some other things to be spoken of though, so we should move onto those. When you are put in, try not to freak out, as this will cause suspicion. I have a few questions to ask you, to see what you want your...'character'...to look like and be like. This might seem really weird now, but when you arrive, all of it will make sense."

During all of that talking, I was busy thinking over the fact that I was dead and could now shape my future any way I wanted to. Wow. The dying part, I was just like 'well, crap' but the changing my destiny part, my thoughts were everywhere. Would I be a mage? An archer? A heavy warrior, or a knight? Maybe even a paladin? Who knows? "That's cool and all, but before we get into those matters, do I have enough time to sit and think about it?"

"Of course, of course! Take all the time you need, please."

Eventually, I just decided to stick with looking like myself, male, a little bit older and stronger, taller because I was already short enough, and staying close to my human roots, a nord.

"Are you sure that is what you wish?" Akatosh asked me when I described everything.

"Yes. Although, I have a few questions..."

"Ask, and I shall answer to the best of my abilities."

"Will I keep my memories?

"More than likely. There may be some fragments missing because of transferring from this realm to another."

"Okay. Which Dovahkiin will I be accompanying?"

"Your most recent one. The female nord named Jennifer."

"Ah, the pretty one. Umm, will I be starting out the same as the Dovahkiin, or...?"

"You mean in the prison cart? If you want. However, I also grant you the equivalent of five thousand septims in expert level training and equipment. Or, if you want, I could just leave a special money sack on your person. That is, if you decide you don't want to begin your journey walking up to a headsman's block." __Well, that seems very generous. Maybe Bormah feels sorry for me because of my death. Oh well. I guess I should take advantage of that while I have the chance.__

I had to think for a little bit longer, but I decided after a while. "I want a thousand septims into Dual wielding experience, mostly with swords. Also, another 500 into Archery training. One thousand five hundred septims into steel plate armor, two steel swords, an ancient nord bow, and two hundred ancient nord arrows. Then, I want the rest into smithing training until I reach dwarven smithing level, and if there is any left over put it into heavy armor. I take it this is just stacking onto the base stats?"

"All of that adds up, and you will have some extra in heavy armor. And yes, this is with original knowledge your person already has. Where do you want to begin, and where should your weapons and armor be?"

"I want to start in a little camp outside of Bleak Falls Barrow. I wish to get there early on, and show Jennifer that I am worthy enough to be her companion by killing everything and retrieving the dragonstone tablet. My weapons and armor should be on my person. Also, another question. How does the Dovahkiin carry all of her loot? Is there a pouch that has been enchanted to hold infinite amounts, while everything still adds weight? That's my theory." __That would handle a lot, except as to how I know about the Dovahkiin's plans...__

"Actually, you are about as correct as you can get without going into detail. Do you have anymore questions, or should I send you in?" Akatosh asked me.

"Again, yes. One more question. Do you think I should tell Dovahkiin that a god sent me, or that I just happened to overhear a conversation about her going into a dungeon alone, or what?" I asked very slowly, thinking about all the possible outcomes of every statement I could think of.

"In my own opinion, I don't think it would be wise to tell her about your origins. Not for a while."

"Alright, that's it. I am ready to go." I said, mentally preparing myself for what was to happen.

"Okay, just remember, if you ever have any more questions, just pray to me and go to sleep. I will visit your dreams, and you are now part Dovah. I didn't think I would do it, but I have given you a Dovah soul like the Dovahkiin. It feels right to do so. Now, get ready."

 _I can't wait to get out of this blackness. Skyrim, just make sure you're ready, 'cause here I come._

 _Wow. Gods, that was terrible. You know what? I'm just going to pretend I never thought of that. Anyways, off to adventure!_

 ** **A/N:****

 ** **Hey, so this is my first story, but I have big plans for this. I have already started working on the next chapter, and I think it's turning out nice. Now, be warned that not only do I write when I am sleepy, my mind is always in overdrive (I know, sleepy but in overdrive. I'm odd...). In other words, I am thinking of the next word to type while typing the one before it, and I tend to forget letters/entire words. If you spot anything that looks kinda funky, it would be much appreciated if you let me know. Thanks!****

 ** **I will try to update once a week or once every two weeks, but I won't make a promise I can't keep. However, about 3 or 4 times a month, I get in this mood where I'm like 'GIVE ME KEYBOARD! RARR! TYPE TYPE TYPE!', so you might end up with 2 or more chapters in one week, occasionally.****

 ** **Yah, it's bad sometimes. That is why I also have 3 notebooks with random story ideas and the beginnings of stories in the first few pages. So, when I finish this story-which I will, by the way-I will probably start putting together some of said ideas, and make another story out of them. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Next chapter, you find out what what my name is. Probably. Assuming I make it that far by next Friday, you will be reading soon enough.****

 ** **Thanks for reading, and enjoy!****


	2. Chapter 2

The empty void of nothingness-what I thought was darkness-was slowly dissolving, and the first thing I saw was snow. _I forgot how cold it is up here. It's a good thing I have full body armor; otherwise I would be a Popsicle._

Once I could see clearly, I started looking around for Bleak Falls Barrow. Once spotted, I started trying to determine exactly where I was. _Oh. Well this is_ convenient. I was just a little ways from the bandit tower, so getting there wouldn't take any time at all. Looking over the camp site I was placed at, it didn't look like there was anything that would be needed. I made sure my bow was strapped to my back with my quiver, my swords to my hips, and walked towards the tower.

Once I got there, I could see that Jennifer wasn't here yet-there were no dead bodies strewn about. Of course, as I observed this, there was a bandit telling me to back off. So, moving closer, I drew my swords.

"How about a haircut, eh?" I asked him, just before I put my swords in scissor form and 'took a little off the top'. _Seriously? I have got to work on my puns. That was almost as bad as my other one, if not more so._ During the moment of thought about puns, the other guy that was normally down there must have gone up to tell the third that someone killed his friend, because they were charging at me from inside. _Well, I got two swords and training for a reason._

It didn't take much to put them down, mostly because they were just bandits. A quick slice to the neck with my left sword one, and following up the momentum with a powerful slash from my right killed the next.

I wiped the blades off on a bandit's fur armor, and moved on. Once I got to the first set of stone steps for the barrow, I pulled out my bow and got the attention of the bandits. Like the imbeciles they were, they tried to charge down the stairs at me. I shot three arrows for three kills. Got one bandit in the head, by the left temple. The second hit one guy's leg, causing him to trip, fall, and crack his head open. _Okay, technically a kill, but still._ The third arrow hit the last enemies throat, leaving him gurgling on the steps. I walked past, retrieving undamaged arrows as I went past; two were irretrievable, but one was fine except for some blood.

 _Wait, the last time I played through this part, there were four... Where's the other one?_ Those were my thoughts until I reached the door, finding the final bandit fumbling with the door, trying to get it open very pathetically. "Seriously? I just killed three of you guys-not that it took that long- and walked all the way up here, which takes a couple of minutes, and you are still opening a door. No doubt you noticed me when the others did, or at least when they charged at me, yelling. Heh, talk about butter fingers..." As I said this I drew my swords and prepared to strike.

"Wait! Stop, please! I'll help you! Do anything you want! Just don't hurt me!" He practically screamed in my face. Then he broke down. "Idon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodie! So much more to do with my life! Please, I'll do anything! I only beg for mercy!"

 _I don't remember this in the game. Well, crap. What do I do? If I do spare him, bad things could happen. I've read a lot of fanfiction, and bad things tend to happen when someone changes something. Though, it is just a bandit, and it seems like he isn't the common 'nothing to live for so I will kill people now'. Why not?_

"Hey, tell you what, you help me, I help you. All you have to do is help me clear out the place, unless you have friends in there. If you can get out of here fast enough, you can escape the next person that will be arriving." I offered him.

He was a bit more calm now that I said that. "I...I don't...have any friends. I haven't had one in a long time. I'll help you. The others treated me like a dog anyways."

He stood up and reached out a hand, so I grabbed it, shook it, and said "You help me through this, and I will be a friend to you. Just as long as you don't resort to a bandit's life again, anyways. That, I promise you."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that actually means to me." He said, with shining eyes.

Before this got too emotional, I said "Let's go."

At this time, I decided to size him up, see what he would be best at in combat. He was of medium build in muscle, without much fat on him; though, I think that might just be because you can't really afford to be fat in Skyrim. He had short brown hair that was very unkempt. It only looked to be about 3 or 4 inches long, so it wouldn't get in the way of his eyes. His face was almost blocky looking, with areas on his face where bones-such as his jaw-visibly connected to each other. Plus, he was at least five-nine or five-ten, so he had height along with muscle. He would probably be best with a two handed weapon, either a battleaxe or a greatsword. I told him this, and he said that I was most likely correct, as a battleaxe was the only weapon he had ever been able to use.

Out of this, there was one funny part. He was this nearly six foot tall, muscular, axe wielding dude and he was just breaking down, thinking he was going to die. Amazing. I hope that doesn't come back in here; we really don't need that. As I was thinking this, me speaking of his combat abilities apparently reminded him that he actually needed a weapon, so he left and came back with a massive and very sharp looking steel battleaxe that had silver inlaid where the black coloring normally was. It sure was a beauty; I almost wished I had one. Despite having a heavy weapon, he was wearing just leather armor, which made me realize: what he loses in speed from a heavy weapon, he makes up for with light armor.

So, we went in, and just like I remember it, there were two guards talking about how the one guy went ahead, so I just tuned out of the conversation as we sneaked up to them. Looking over at my current companion, I nodded, then rushed at the bandits with both of my swords. Deciding to go with the girl, I jumped up into the air and landed on her. While doing so, she took an elbow to the face, right after a punch to the throat. Satisfied with that, I stood up and shoved one of my swords into her head, with instantaneous results. Looking back and seeing that my comrade was finished with his enemy as well, I motioned for him to follow me.

The rest of the dungeon went pretty much the same. We both charge in, kill generally everything, then loot the bodies and take what we want. Got a few wounds, but not anything that could kill or maim us too bad. Plus, he knew a basic healing spell, so I got his potions. When we finally got to the word wall-after teaching my friend how to recognize and unlock dragon claw doors-we were almost thoroughly exhausted. I wasn't used to wearing this much weight on me, and this armor was getting pretty hot in this dungeon. However, relief came in this room as well, for it was somehow naturally cool. So we rested for a minute by the stream, drinking and resting. I drank in private, as I didn't trust my face to look any older than before I came here. After all, I wouldn't be able to stand it if people started calling my 'kid' or something, even with the steel plate.

After we had rested up, I asked "How long do you think we have been in here?"

He said "Felt like an hour or two for me."

"Hey, what's your name, anyways? I keep referring to you in my thoughts as 'my companion' and stuff like that."

"My name is Skaldor. What's yours?" _That's a cool name. Never heard it before._

"My name is Clayton" I responded.

"What kind of name is that? I haven't ever known of anything like that." He questioned.

"My name...it comes from a land very, very far away. So far away, no one in Tamriel could guess the name if they tried their hardest."

"What is the name of this land?" Skaldor seemed eager while saying this, like a child that wants to play with a new toy.

"It's name is Earth."

"Like, the ground, earth?" There went all the enthusiasm.

"No, it's name is literally Earth."

"Umm...no offense, but that name is...a bit stupid." He said, almost sounding like he thought I was going to attack him for saying it.

"Yah, a little. Anyways, now that we're rested, let's go over to that wall thing. It looks interesting." I said as we walked towards the word wall. Once there, I looted the chest near the draugr overlord's casket-thing. It didn't have much in it, just some gold and healing potions, which was considerably less than what I got the last time I played. Then again, this game wasn't supposed to be predictable, so anything could change. That reminded me, _This is real life now. This is no longer a game. I can't base everything off memory._

After closing the chest o' treasure, I noticed that I was hearing the familiar chanting from the 'Fus' on the wall. Going over, the word started glowing, and after a few seconds it started being...absorbed, is the closest description I could think of. I knew the word, but didn't _know_ it. I didn't know what it meant yet, other than 'Force'. I turned away from the wall, and noticed Skaldor staring at me in awe. "What? Is there something wrong?" He just laughed in confusion, but didn't question. Well, up until the draugr decided that it would be a good time to introduce himself.

"Ooh, something other than regular draugr! Let's do this." We did. It didn't take that long, really. Just stabbed, ran away before he could hit use, and stabbed again. And then sliced. I attempted to punch it once, when my weapons got shouted out of my hands, but all I succeeded in doing was hurting my fist before picking up my swords again. He died after a minute or so, as he just couldn't keep up with us both working together. Now, all I had to do was wait for Jennifer. "Hey, you go ahead and leave, I'm waiting for somebody. Here's some extra gold, to help you with your second chance." I gave him most of the gold I had looted, so then he had all of his plus what I gave him. "I don't want them to try and kill you, so you better leave. That looks like a back exit over there, up those stairs, so you wont get caught by anybody. Good luck."

"May you have good fortune from the gods, friend. Goodbye." He said before walking out.

Before, I forgot, I went to the overlord and took the dragonstone tablet. I got into a meditating position, put the tablet on my lap, and watched the entrance of the room.

Now, to wait...

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was a bit longer than the first, but didn't take as long to write. I don't know, so don't ask. However, I think I was planning on this chapter being a little bit better. I feel it didn't come out right. Like, at all. Oh well. Also, this is just being finished a day before the first one is being published, so it's about a week and a day ahead of schedule.**

 **I'm still going to publish every Friday only, with the exception of those 'TYPE TYPE TYPE!' days that I mentioned before. This way, I don't run out of chapters to publish. If I hit writer's block, I have stuff to give you until I find out how not to be a mime.**

 **Notice: I am not actually going to show/tell what my character looks like until much later in the story. So basically, I will just be an always helmeted, armor covered guy running around with the dragonborn. It works because you can't see my face with the steel plate helmet. Totally planed that, by the way. 1000 % thought out. Yup...**

 **Anyways, not much to say here, other than I will be working on the next chapter as soon as possible for me. I am a sophomore in high school, so I don't have much free time other than weekends. That also means that my writing might suck in general, so feel free to correct any grammar or spelling errors.**

 **Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Then something popped into my head less than ten seconds after I sat down. _This is real life. This is real life. I just killed a bunch of people._ Which then lead to a mental breakdown, sort of.

I've always been fine with death and things that would normally make a person get really sad, and stuff like that, but now that I was the cause of it, I just had this empty feeling in my chest. It was as if part of my heart broke for the ones I killed. Yah, so some were undead, and protecting something that I need to kill Alduin (Not Directly but you know what I mean). Sure, some were bandits and probably deserved it. Plus, they would've killed me otherwise, but JESUS CHRIST that feeling is intense. I don't think I've ever cried about something similar, but this almost made me cry.

Now, I was mad. Not at anyone or anything specifically-well, maybe Alduin-but just raging with fury. So, I started taking out my anger on the word wall, for whatever reason. I ran over and began punching, kicking, headbutting; every attack I could think of. Which was a lot, considering I took martial arts for a while. Not noticing any pain a normal person would have felt, the stone began to crack in some places. One of those places was where 'Fus' was. _Oops. I hope Jennifer can still use this._

I quickly got control of my emotions, and sat back down. It was then the pain registered. Now, I have an insane pain tolerance and all, but this hurt! I took off my gauntlets and examined my hands. They looked fine, so there wasn't any permanent damage, as far as I could tell. That reminded me...

Looking at the ancient stone that I had damaged, I wondered exactly how strong I was in this universe. After all, I did wish for more strength. Plus, I was already strong. Being able to bench two hundred pounds as a five-foot-four sophomore when I only weighed about one hundred pounds made me proud enough. Now I was breaking stone at about six-foot-three and (judging by my size) two hundred and fifty pounds. Mostly muscle, if the power of my strikes says anything. _What am I, a spartan!?_

 _Well, actually, by the way things are going, I wouldn't be surprised._ After that thought, there was the sudden urge to speak to Bormah. So I sat down, again, and started praying to him, before promptly falling asleep.

Back in the void, I started looking-if it's even possible to do, being in the void and all-for Bormah. Spotting him immediately after thinking of him, I sort of drifted over.

"Hello." Came his strange voice.

"Again with the creepy voice hello." I say, having completely forgotten as to why I came here.

"You came because I urged you to. Before you remembered those that you had killed again, I had you come here. Then, you can vent all of your anger without the chance of hurting Jennifer. She was about to walk in when you were falling asleep. She did exactly what you did when you played as her, and immediately came here after hearing Hadvar mention the barrow. And don't worry, time does not pass here unless I want it to. Now please, go ahead and release all of the emotion. By the way, this is your mind. Take that as you will." Then Bormah faded away. _This is my mind. Wow, seems really empty. Does that mean I'm secretly really really dumb?_ Then I had an idea.

Thinking of a punching bag, one appeared. _Ooooh, time to have fun!_ And fun I did have. Beating the crap out of a punching bag does a good job of releasing anger. Now, the rage was gone. Only sadness was left, and that was scary. Sadness just isn't a thing for me, and hasn't been for a long time, so that just amplified it. _I can't believe I just killed. Even cut one's head off. Left another on the stairs, with an arrow through his throat. Yah, I saved one guy from bandit life, but how many will replace him that I will have to kill? With families, friends, and children? I just want to go home..._ I cried from sadness for the first time in a long time.

After sitting there and crying for what felt like an hour, I stopped, coming to terms with the fact that I was stuck here. Though, Bormah said time doesn't really pass here unless he wants it to, so really I might have cried for literally no time at all before getting over it. So, I decided to experiment with thoughts. Within minutes, I was in my bedroom playing Call of Duty four, eating pizza, and drinking a two liter bottle of root beer; until Bormah came out of nowhere and scared me, spilling my soda all over my clothes that I just noticed.

"GAH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I was in the middle of sniping the Russian dude!" I complained.

"Well, it seemed that you were comfortable with what you did, so I came to retrieve you." He explained

"Ugh, fine. Just make sure that I'm not sticky when I return. That probably wouldn't be fun in armor."

And then I was back in the barrow, still sitting on the floor. Then I remembered something. _Crap, where did the dragonstone go?_ I started looking around, and it was very easy to find. I panicked for no reason, as it was on the floor beside me, where it fell when I jumped up earlier in my rage. I picked it up and got ready to present it to Jennifer, who was just now walking in.

Tall, muscular, and beautiful, just like I remembered her-not as tall as the new me, but at five-foot-ten, I considered her tall. You can see the muscles firm beneath her her tanned yet still pale skin, but not overly so, which was perfect in my book. _Probably has a six pack._ And then came the finer details. Sparkling blue eyes, luscious neck length brown hair, a round and full face, not quite small but not quite large lips, and a nose that went down just below the eye socket rim. Just, amazing. And still in her early twenties, it appeared.

She drew her sword as she saw me, but as she approached, Jennifer also saw the tablet being presented to her.

"I've been waiting for you, D-Milady" _Almost called her dragonborn. She doesn't know yet, stupid! And why did I make up for my mistake with that name? That was a cheesy line that shouldn't have been said._ _Though, I think I saw a slight blush when I said milady._

"And why, exactly, were you waiting? How did you know I was coming?"

"Ummm...well, you see, I overheard that you were going to be coming here, and I wanted to make sure that you would be alright, seeing as you are alone and all, Milady" That didn't come out as well as I wanted it to, but it would have to do. The 'milady' was making her feel special-I could see it written on her face. Heh.

"Uh-huh. Are you saying that it would have been dangerous for me because I'm a woman?"

"No, I'm just saying that it would be easier with two people." _Thank the nine for my quick tongue..._

"Assuming that's what you thought, why did you kill everything before I got here, instead of waiting and clearing it out together?"

 _How do I phrase this?_ "Don't take this the wrong way, but I was hoping to travel with you. I mean, you are a formidable warrior, so I hoped that doing this would prove myself to you, and that you would take me on as a fighting companion. This was my best plan when I was questioned as to what I was going to do with my life, Milady." _I really hope she accepts. Otherwise, my plans are ruined._

"Do you wish for pay as well? I don't really have many septims, sadly." She actually sounded disappointed saying that.

"I have no need for money, really. Just armor and weapon repairs, along with upgrades much later, if possible, Milady." I replied truthfully.

"Well...Okay I suppose you could come along. On one condition: Stop calling me 'Milady', I feel special and don't deserve that." _Heh, told you. Wait, who am I talking to? Not even a full day in, and I'm going nuts. Great..._

"Alright, I will call you 'Milady' once you've done something to deserve it." And, my gut is telling me that something is very close. "Anyways, let's go get this dragonstone to Farengar." I noticed my mistake just a little to late.

"How do you know who to take the dragonstone to? I feel that there is a lot you are not telling me here." She questioned me.

"Let's just go, we can deal with that question later." Was the hurried response. _I hope the dragon doesn't attack early or something. We have to get back fast. Hey, I wonder if I can do the fast travel thing. Since I have the entire area around Whiterun memorized, I should be able to, if it's a thing._

I closed my eyes and started imagining the front doors of Dragonsreach, and then imagined myself popping into existence there, still holding the dragonstone. Opening my eyes, I realized that it had actually worked! Before walking in, though, I did the same thing back to the barrow.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Was the almost yell I received from Jennifer when arriving.

"Sorry, accidentally teleported without you." So I grabbed her arm with one hand, and imagined the same thing as before, but with me holding her. This time I didn't close my eyes, and watching that happen is really disorientating. Not very fun, like that. Oh well, we're here now.

"You can teleport us to places? HOW!?" _Wow, she is really freaking out._

"Honestly, I don't know. I just can." I said truthfully. I beckoned for us to go in the door, and to save this conversation for later as well. _If magic and stuff is what I did to teleport, this could be awesome for me._ "Hey, give me a few minutes, I want to try something. Go ahead and give Farengar the stone, I will be in soon."

"What are you going to do?" She wanted to know, still looking shocked from the teleportation.

"I'm wondering if I can do magic, because teleporting was relatively easy."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon then." She said, going on ahead.

 _Okay, let's see what I can do. Flames first._ I imagined my hand on fire. This turned out to be a mistake, as it literally lit my hand on fire-which really hurts by the way. After my hand was put out by diving off the little wooden bridge and into the water, I tried having the flame just exist above my palm. It worked for a few seconds, before my excitement caused me to loose focus. So, trying again, I kept my focus, and it stayed there. _SWEET! Wait, how am I doing this? I'm not even from this universe. Does that mean that everybody from my old universe could do magic if they actually believed? That doesn't matter now. I have to see if this universe recognizes my knowledge of all the spell tomes from Skyrim. It should, as it recognized my knowledge of locations for teleportation._ The next thing I tried was Frost thrall. As it is a master level spell, I will probably be able to cast anything if I can do this one.

So, gathering up as much concentration as I could muster, I attempted to do what I did before, simply imagining it appearing there, but as a friend and follower. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, there was a frost thrall looking at me. _HOLY CRIST ON POPSICLE STICK IT ACTUALLY WORKED!_

I decided that I had done enough experimenting, I dispelled the frost thrall, and started walking inside. Then something clicked in my head. _I just did that without the hand thing. I didn't have the frost thrall spell in my hands. Also, I didn't even notice a drain in my mana. That spell takes more than a thousand mana! I'll have to ask Bormah later..._

Jennifer was still talking to Farengar when I came in, so I just stayed out of sight.

"...sure. I didn't tell anyone but you to get the dragonstone, and no one could've overheard us. I checked for nearby life with a spell, and the only one remotely close was the jarl. So, unless your boyfriend is a zombie or vampire, he couldn't have overheard me."

"He's not my boyfriend, he is my new traveling companion. Yah, I know it seems odd, but there isn't and there can't be anything between us. We literally just met." She said that while chuckling, and I felt a joke coming on. "He has to buy me a meal first!" _Yup. Knew it._ "Anyways, here's the dragonstone. He will be in here in a minute or so. Wanted to test his magical skills outside."

"Really? Well, if you see him before I do, tell him I would like to meet him. Maybe teach him a thing or two." Farengar said, almost cocky.

"Will do. I'm going to talk to the jarl. We'll talk later, as I would like to know what the dragonstone says." She walked out and nearly ran into me. "Oh, hey. Farengar wants to see you. When you two are done, come see me. I'll be talking with the jarl."

After she left, I walked into the laboratory. "Alright, so I have a few tips on your magic usage, if you are willing to listen. Yes, I know you overheard the conversation. Anyways, come over here and close your eyes. I wish to check your mana capacity, so I can see just what spells you will be able to do." I went over, and did as he said. He started casting a spell or something, as I could hear and feel it flowing around me. "This...This is...not...can't be...IMPOSSIBLE!" The spell had stopped and he was frantically searching a nearby bookshelf, all while shouting hysterically. "The advances this could lead to! The possibilities are endless! But also dangerous...if someone evil harnessed this much power, they could destroy the world if they wanted. Control time, gravity, everything!" He finally found what he was looking for. Pulling out a book and flipping through the pages until he reached the right one, he recited the paragraph.

"'There will be one, in the time of greatest need, who will be able to harness the power of the universe. They will have the world at their fingertips, and no one will be able to stop them. If they are good, steer them correctly onto the path of glory. If they turn bad, pray and hope that you are killed without pain, as there will be no escape from the paramount destruction that will follow. This person will have limitless mana, and may not even be from this world.'" _Well, there goes that secret..._ "'This person, this _god_ , will be known as either 'Al se fin lein', destroyer of the universe, or 'Saviik se fin lein', savior of the universe. Depending on their actions, one will be given. These titles are given under many contexts that only they and their trusted few will come to understand.'" By now, the jarl and a few guards were watching the spectacle and listening intently. "'That is the prophecy of the Universal Soldier, and I hope that anyone who reads this understands the importance of this god staying morally good." Farengar was now looking at me with no small amount of interest, along with some kind of fear or awe.

"So...I'm a god?" Those were the last words I spoke before falling flat on my face.

 **A/N:**

 **jp0625 : Thanks, actually, for the nitpicking, as I actually hadn't considered that for whatever reason, so I went back in last minute and changed a few sentences of this chapter. Also, about the two handed heavy. I don't know why, but I just have an addiction to dual wielding in every game that lets me, and I also have an addiction to being a walking tank. Plus, I choose a bow as well. To me, it seems as if I try to combine multiple classes at once.**

 **Well, that was fun. And it only took 5 hours to write and check, so I'm starting the next chapter now. By the time you are reading this, considering how I'm just writing these chapters nonstop from the first, I'll probably be writing chapter 8 or so. Though, I am thinking of stepping the chapters up a notch, like maybe 10,000 words a chapter.**

 **I have three questions for whoever reads this:**

 **1\. Should I write in multiple perspectives? I know this can cause confusion, but it can also give you more information about a situation, and stuff like that. I want your opinion on this.**

 **2\. Should I add more detail to fights, or leave them as they are? Basically, this-**

 **More detail: I ran up and swung my right sword at Bob's leg, while using my left to parry an attack from Jeff. Then, while Bob was falling and Jeff was unbalanced, I performed a sweeping kick on Kevin, who was sneaking up behind me. Before Jeff could attack again I stabbed my right sword into his chest, and used my left to catch Kevin in the face while he was falling. Then I proceeded to stab both swords into Bob's back while he was on the ground.**

 **Now: Go back to chapter 2 and compare. Decide which one you like more, and let me know.**

 **3\. Should I make the chapters longer? Now, I'm planning on anywhere from 2,000 to 3,000 words, but I'm thinking of increasing to 10,000. It would take the entire week, almost, to write a chapter and part of another if I write for about 3 to 4 hours a day, but eventually I will have finals week and stuff, plus life's a jerk. So during those weeks, a chapter of 10,000 words might take two weeks and be just barely ahead. Or, if I go with maybe 5,000 words a chapter, I will probably still be able to upload every Friday, and be two or three chapters ahead. Then there is the problem of writer's block, when I hit it. Until I know what you want though, I will be writing 2,000 to 3,000 words per chapter. Maybe 4,000 if I have the need to write or if I feel it needs to be longer.**

 **Anyways, now that this author's note has taken up most of a page, I'm going to say thanks for reading, and enjoy!**


End file.
